Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET™ Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc™ Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric™ Molding System, and (iv) the HyMet™ Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems Limited (Location: Bolton, Ontario, Canada; www.husky.ca).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,301 (Inventor: Arnott et al; Published Nov. 17, 1998) discloses an injection molding machine that includes a first mold half having one of at least one mold cavity and at least one mold core and a rotatable turret block rotatable on an axis for rotating at least one movable mold half thereof into alignment with the first mold half. Each of the movable mold halves include one of at least one mold cavity and at least one mold core matable with the first mold half for forming a mold for molding a molded article. The rotatable turret block is further for clamping the movable mold halves and the first mold half together. The machine further includes a mechanism for moving the rotatable turret block relative the first mold half and a mechanism for rotating the rotatable turret means, wherein the mechanism for moving is linked to the mechanism for rotating, and a first injector for injecting melt into the at least one mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,599 (Inventor: Howell; Published: May 17, 2005) discloses a mold for use in a reaction injection molding method and system to make a reinforced polymeric article having reduced surface defects. The mold includes a novel gating system. The mold includes (i) a pair of mold sections which define a closed, article-forming cavity, (ii) an injection aperture, and an after-mixer which helps to form a plurality of flow paths which extend downstream from the injection aperture toward the article-forming cavity to further mix a curable, multi-component, reaction fluid mixture including filler. The flow paths are also at least partially defined by an elongated film gate and an elongated runner which extends along and is in fluid communication with the film gate along substantially the entire length of the film gate. The runner has a closed end and an open end into which a fluid mixture for the article flows for distribution by the runner into the film gate.
Generally, known molding system include (i) a molding machine and (ii) molding tools that the molding machine uses to make molded articles. The molding tools are considered to be consumable or expendable parts of the molding system. Typically, the molding machine includes an extruder (for example, an injection unit), platens, platen stroking actuators for stroking the platens and clamping mechanisms for applying a clamping force to the platens, etc. Typically, the molding tools include a mold (mountable to the platens) and a hot runner that is configured to be used with the mold. When the mold is changed for another mold, the hot runner is also changed in favor of using another hot runner with the other mold (alternatively, the hot runner may be modified, albeit with some difficulty and expense). In this manner the hot runner is not considered to be part of the molding machine per se. It is an expensive proposition to have a dedicated hot runner for each mold.